


You Are Worth It, Sean.

by hirusen



Series: Spending The Holidays With Anti And Dark [3]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hugs, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After he posted his end of 2017 vlog, Sean has a bit of a breakout, but a good friend is there for him when he needs it most.





	You Are Worth It, Sean.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this hit me after I watched Jack's "2017 - My Toughest Year On YouTube" vlog. So bare with me, my brain will be working on happier things soon!

Anti was leaning against the door for Jack's recording room, listening as he tried to fight back his tears, feeling the emotions seeping from him through the wood. He was waiting until Jack was finished with the recording before he gave him what the man needed most, something he knew that he was searching for for sometime now. Once he knew that Sean had finished recording, Anti knocked on his door. "Sean? I'm coming in." He was greeted to the back of the Irishman's chair and a soft little, "Hi, Anti."

The demon walked closer, turned the chair around and knelt before his creator. His blue eyes were sadly more vibrate because of the red rimming his eyes. Jack stiffened when Anti's arms coiled around his body, stroking his hair as he rubbed little patterns into his back. "Let it out, baby boy, I'm right here." And he broke. Anti felt as his hands snared his black shirt, his face burrowing into his shoulder as he let out heartbreaking sobs. "There you go. Sh, sh, baby. I'm right here, you're safe." All the dark emotions that were still coiled up in the pit of his heart and in the back of his mind un-tensed slightly, Anti loathing those emotions right now.

The feeling of being worthless, the feelings of being horribly lost, of deep-seated doubt. He knew these emotions scared Jack, but Anti didn't have a way to help his beloved out; if he tried to suppress these emotions, they'd only come back to the surface harder than ever, most likely sending this wonderful ball of sunshine into depression. If he tried to totally take these emotions away, it would only be a temporary boon, these feelings snapping back into Sean when he's least expecting them to. What was Anti suppose to do?

As he thought about it, he gently rocked Sean in his arms, hushing little words into his ear, trying to calm him. "...I-I'm pathetic, aren't I?" "What?" "Just...look at me. I'm a mess." Anti pulled back a little, moving some of Sean's brown hair out of his eyes. "Well, yeah, you're a mess right now. But, we can fix that. It'll take some time, but you'll get better." Jack shook his head. "Why bother? I'm...not worth the time." Anti scoffed. "You really are  _not_ right in the head, are you?" Jack looked to his inner demon, confused.

"You  **are** worth it, Sean." He looked away. "...I don't care how many times I have to tell you this until you believe it, but you are worth it. You are worth the help I want to give you; you are worth all of the love your community gives you; and you are worth every second it takes until you trust in my words, and know that it's the truth." Sean's face was already stained with tear tracks and now more of them were forming from Anti's words. Antisepticeye pulled him back into his embrace, once more rocking him. "Never doubt anything you do. Never doubt that you do amazing things. And never doubt that you have tons of support that's just waiting at your fingertips."

"You mean...the fans?" Anti nodded his head. "Them. Us egos. Your friends. Your family. Your girlfriend. We are all here for you, no matter what." Anti had been speaking so quietly that Sean had to strain his hearing to even hear him, and he thinks that's the point: for him to actually listen to Anti and what he was saying, not just let it drift out of his thoughts. "...And, ya mean all of that...right? It's not just pretty words ta try and comfort me?" "Sean, the moment I start to lie to you when you need me--just like you do now--is the day I'll let you freely start stabbing my ass."

Finally, a tiny spark of joy hit Sean, the man laughing softly at the comment. "There's that beautiful laugh." Anti cooed as he pulled away so he could lock his mis-matched eyes with ocean hues. He saw as Jack's eyes flickered from his own down to his lips and back. Anti smiled tenderly as he leaned in, letting his lips touch Sean's, showing him that he was the one in control of how this far went. He kept it light, just moving lips against another set and Anti was totally fine with that; he wanted to give Sean whatever he needed in this moment, whatever he felt he needed to calm down, to re-center himself.

When he pulled away, they distantly heard fireworks exploding. Anti chuckled, leaning in again and properly kissed Sean. "Happy new year's, Sean." Named man just wrapped his arms around Anti's shoulder, hugging him once more. "Happy new year's, Anti."


End file.
